And You Didn't Even Know My Name
by Strix nebulosa
Summary: The Dursleys abuse little Harry & never tell him his surname is Potter. Unexpected people come to his rescue only to find out the boy can’t or won’t talk. Will they ever discover that this hurting child is TheBoyWhoLived?
1. the thunder rolls and the lightening

_Summary:_

The Dursleys abuse little Harry & never tell him his surname is Potter. Unexpected people come to his rescue only to find out the boy can't or won't talk. Will they ever discover that this hurting child is The-Boy-Who-Lived?

_Disclaimer:_

Oh, dear God! Not even the plot bunny is mine. It belongs to that bloody muse. sobbing

_AN:_

It was one of George Canyon's songs, "My Name", which led me to the title. The rest is history. OH, and this chappie might surprise you at first. hihihi.

_Dedication_: this first chappie is dedicated to **my lil' sister**, who is truly, madly deeply in love with Harry Potter. :)

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch.1. The Thunder Rolls and the Lightening Strikes **_

Dark, storm-predicting clouds covered the summer sky. The sound of boots on the dusty pavement made the boy shudder. He had not completed his chores and if his relatives found out, he was doomed. However, what he listened to was not a pace he was used to. Neither uncle Vernon's heavy steps, nor aunt Petunia's hopping, not even Dudley's staggering. No. This pace was smooth yet clear, tender yet demanding, easy yet sure. He couldn't recall to have heard any one walk like that before. But yet again he was only six and his memory might still play tricks on him. Suddenly, the walking stopped. It must have been very close to him now since he could feel a shadow lurking over him. He tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired and everything hurt so much.

The man looked down at the hurting child in front of him. The boy seemed to have unconsciously curled into a protective ball and was slightly rocking himself. He pushed the dead dog's body out of the way with his foot and crouched near the small rocking body. It was clear that the child was making efforts to stay awake. He gently lifted the boy's chin with delicate fingers, careful not to scare the already too frightened child. Cold wolf-like eyes bore deeply into emerald green ones and he prepared to ask the question that he knew would allow him to take the child from there. What he did not expect to see was so much fear and pain in those - otherwise innocent - eyes.

"Easy there. I am not going to hurt you, child."

His voice was low and smooth yet demanding, much like his walking. He seemed tall and frightening, but the look in his iron eyes has softened. It reassured the small boy in a strange way.

"You do not have to talk, child. It probably hurts too much anyway. Just shake your head or nod to my questions, all right? " he asked, but the meaning was that of an order.

The boy nodded. Soon enough the strange man asked his first question.

"The people I saw you earlier with were your relatives, weren't they?"

He nodded at the same time remembering where he had seen the man. It was earlier that day when he was blown by the wind on a tree branch while trying to escape Dudley's gang again. Said wind seemed to have also made Dudley roll on the hard pavement. The man's eyes had followed him long after Dudley and his gang had left, and hadn't seemed to leave him once he was down from the tree at his uncle's angry call. Somehow he was sure the man had also seen the beating he had received for hurting Dudley, before the arrival of Vernon's sister, Marge.

"You live with them right?"

Another nod.

"So your parents are dead?" the child's eyes shadowed, but he still managed to nod. Good. The man smiled to himself. That meant he had nothing more to do then ask one more question, the most important one, and the little boy with such extraordinary talent will be under his power.

"Mark my words, little one! I have it in my power to take you away, to offer you not only better accommodation, but a life you wouldn't even dare dream of. Nevertheless, it will not be done without your consent. Do you understand?"

The boy didn't quite get what the strange man was saying, but he knew better than to voice that out. So he merely stared. The man frowned at his lack of answer then sighed.

"Put it this way. I am here to take you with me if you will. I can give you almost everything: a room, cloths, food, toys… anything you wish for. All I want from you is to come with me. Now, will you do that, little one? Do you _want_ to come with me?"

The frightened child looked at him as if he were an angel. The man was so kind, he thought to himself. He didn't even know Harry, yet he was offering Harry so many things and asked for such a simple thing in return. And not even once had he called Harry 'Freak' or 'Boy' or 'Burden', but 'Little one'. The boy's eyes filled with tears of gratitude towards the stranger. Yes, he had wished to leave Uncle Vernon's house several times, but thought of it as an impossible dream. A dream that now could so easily come true. And it depended only on his decision. So he did what the man wanted him to do. He nodded.

Very good. The stranger smiled to himself again, but this time he smiled a little towards the boy too. Then he proceeded to pick up the child.

The small boy felt a strong arm around his shoulders and another under his knees. Soon he was being gingerly lifted and brought close to the softness of the man's velvet cloak. A small whimper of pain escaped his lips as the blonde stranger started walking too fast. The man resumed his pace so that the boy wouldn't hurt too much, but his eyes darkened at the memory of what had brought the child in such a stated. Cold autumn-like winds started racing against angry thunders as he remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucius Malfoy had business in Surrey. The Minister of Magic had sent him to collect Arabela Figg's taxes for the year since the squib had not come to pay yet. He was more than disappointed when he found out that the woman had been staying in hospital since January for cancer treatment. The neighbor tending for her cats told him that she was dying and there was small chance for her return._

_Displeased with his findings he was slowly heading towards the apparition point when he felt it. A most powerful surge of magic, rivaling the Dark Lord's. He turned his head just in time to see a small boy performing one of the most amazing demonstrations of accidental magic he had ever seen. Fearing his attackers, the boy not only threw himself on a tree branch, but he also knocked them down. All in one strike. He doubted that his own son was capable of that. His eyes followed the child until they settled on his face. Lucius couldn't help but smirk at the boy's surprised expression as he watched his attackers run away. _

_Still, he was brought out of his musings by a strong voice calling the child down. A whale of a man took harshly a grab of the boy's far too thin arm as soon as he climbed down, dragging him into the house. Casting a spell on himself not to be seen, Lucius followed only to find he couldn't come closer than the window. There were wards on the house keeping him outside. Interesting but not unusual. He glanced inside through the opened window. _

"_Hurting Dudley, huh, freak? Displaying your abnormality around the neighborhood? What were you playing at? Didn't I tell you not to do anything freakish?"_

_Lucius watched from the shadows as the man went on with his tirade literally punching or slapping the child with each question. He watched in amazement as the man then got his belt out and whipped the small boy until he was on his knees on the floor. Silent tears fell along his red cheeks, but he made no sound. Lucius could feel his blood reaching boiling point. How dare a muggle – because the man had to be a muggle – raise his filthy hand against a wizard? He was close to doing something when he saw them stop._

"_Marge must have come." Said the man as he heard a car drive into the curb._

"_Go finish your chores, then weed the garden and repaint the fence! There will be not food for you this evening or the rest of the weekend for what you did to my son. Get what you need out of your cupboard because tonight you will be sleeping outside. Move!" _

_Sleeping outside? __Your__ cupboard? Surely the boy wasn't sleeping in a cupboard? But Lucius' assumption was soon contradicted by the boy himself. He entered the cupboard and got out with a small and very thin blanket. Inside Lucius roared. How dared this filthy muggle treat a wizard child that way? He saw the boy being shoved outside with an order._

"_And no more freaky business! Are we clear?"_

"_Yes uncle Vernon!" the boy mumbled between small sobs. He could barely walk and was bracing himself. Lucius was sure he had some broken ribs. _

_He watched the boy beginning to weed the garden when the other boy called Dudley approached holding a dog. He smiled evilly and released the dog, setting it to attack the working child. Lucius' hard gaze followed the dog as the small boy started running, making his cousin – Lucius supposed – roll with laughter. He saw it biting the boy, who fell to the ground. But the moment the dog let go of the boy's leg and scratched his forehead, barking loudly he wasted no time. He pulled the wand out of his cane and whispered "Anima mors!". It was a spell bordering between dark and light magic, used to send any human being in an induced coma. For animals however, it was lethal. Not being banned by the Ministry, there was no problem using it. Lucius became visible again and walked to the now hurting boy._

_**End Flashback**_

Another loud thunder rolled bringing Lucius back to present. It had started raining and the boy in his arms had managed to pass out. It would be of no use to take the boy to St Mungo. If anything that was as wrong as leaving him back in Surrey. It was clear that the boy had no other family if the Ministry had placed him with his muggle relatives and taking him to St Mungo was like handing the child back to the Ministry. But, Lucius smirked to himself, he knew someone who could both heal and house the child. With the place in mind, he Disappeared.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape lit the fire shaking his head. It had been a while since he had seen such a strong summer storm. He glanced outside the window then shook his head again. It wasn't raining, it was pouring. As if an entire waterfall, bloodcurdling and whirling, was overflowing its depts for hours. It calmed him in a strange way. He was mesmerized by the rain when he heard a knock at the door. Who would come to him on a storm like that?

He opened the door and, as the lightening stroke, he was faced with the image of Lucius Malfoy caring a small boy in his arms.

"Wha-?"But whatever he said faded as another thunder roared.

**AN:**

That's all folks:) your turn now; what do you think? ;)


	2. we call them stone, who have to face

_AN:_ **Very important!**

For those of you, who are wondering if Harry's scar won't give his identity away, please remember that Marge's dog scratched his forehead adding new deep wounds to his scar… so for a while now nobody will know he is TBWL.

_Dedication:_

This chappie is dedicated to **Blackmusasabi**, who made the first review.

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch. 2. We Call Them Stone, Who Have To Face This World Alone**_

"_What-?"But whatever he said faded as another thunder roared. _

"Please excuse my rudeness, Severus! I know better than to come to you without telling you first. However, this _is_ an emergency! So if you were kind enough to let me in…" he said unperturbed, as if discussing the weather.

Severus Snape looked his old friend up and down while allowing him in. Lucius wore his formal velvet black robes, his hair tied back by a pitch black ribbon. Nothing unusual so far. That if he didn't count the small, bleeding body in his arms. What the hell was going on? From what he knew, Lucius had stopped muggle-hunting years ago and even in the wildest of his days he had never hunted children. Why start now? And why on Earth bring his victims to him?

What Severus didn't sense however was that the shock had left his occlumency shields down.

"My, my, Severus! Is it that low how you think of me, my old friend? Supposing the worst without giving me a chance to explain myself first? I am very disappointed in you!"

Severus shook his head and immediately reinforced his occlumency shields.

"But of course not, Lucius! Do excuse my silence, but you must understand. It is not everyday that circumstances such as these happen to me. Feel free to enlighten me on what is going on, I am all ears." And he tried to smirk, but it was hard considering the fact that the small body in Lucius' arms whimpered softly. This seemed to awaken the blonde wizard.

"Enough of the small talk! I brought this child to you because he needs immediate help and yes, you are more suitable than a healer, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances are you talking about, Lucius?" Snape asked narrowing his eyes. "What happened?"

"It matters not right now! He needs help." The elder wizard was starting to get frustrated with his friend's lack of cooperation. This was not how he had pictured the situation.

"For the last time, Lucius? You come to my house out of the blue, caring a bleeding child and ask me to treat him. Why not go to St. Mungo's? You could buy all the healers you wish. What is this all about?"

_Damn you, Severus Snape. Why do you have to make things so complicated?_ But of course he wasn't going to say that out loud unless he wanted to lose any chances of Snape helping him. Instead, grinding his teeth, he answered:

"_This_ is about a child who needs help. I… umm… _rescued_ him."

"You rescued him? Do try to fool someone else, Lucius, will you? I wasn't born yesterday to buy your stories." Snape shook his head in annoyance, then he sighed.

"Look, I do not wish to be a part of whatever you have done, Lucius. Now go and I will forget you even came here."

Lucius looked at him in awe. He had been so sure that, with the right persuasion, Severus would cooperate. He had not been expecting this.

"All right, I shall go." He said defeated, his eyes landing on the hurting boy in his arms. "But before that, please give me the necessary potions for stopping a bleeding, closing wounds, a Pain-Reliever and some Skelet-Grow so that I will not lose anymore time buying them. Can you provide at least that kind of help for this child? I give you my word no one will ever find out!"

"Very well. Though I still cannot see why are you so interested in healing this child?" Severus asked while heading for his lab. Hardly had he gathered the necessary potions in a box when he heard Lucius swearing loudly. On instinct he went back to see what could have caused that. Still, upon reentering the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. Lucius Malfoy was down on his knees, the small boy from his arms now on the floor. The child was trashing horribly while Lucius tried in vain to hold him still, knowing full well that he could worsen his injuries.

"Hush, little one! Calm down, no one is going to hurt you, child." Severus could hear him say.

Then, all of a sudden, the boy stopped his trashing, but he stopped breathing as well.

"DAMN IT!" Lucius swore again. He shook the small body lightly. "Come on, little one! I didn't take you from there so you can die in my arms!"

It was then when Severus came back to his senses and hurried to the boy's side. He checked his pulse and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's comatose, but he's still alive. Put him on the couch."

Lucius executed the order while Severus ran to his lab. He quickly grabbed a vial of oxygen supply and hurried back into the room. Lucius looked at him questioningly.

"Hold his head. Good. Now open his mouth. Hold him still." He instructed then opened the vial and poured its contents down the unconscious boy's mouth, while rubbing his neck to help him swallow. The boy choked a little but recovered his breathing.

Lucius' lips twisted upwards in relief. He raised his eyes to meet Severus'.

"Thank you. I shall take him now." And he made to take the box of potions forgotten on the floor when Snape stopped his hand.

"His state is far too delicate to make his removal safe. It may even cause another attack and I will not be held responsible for the death of a child when I could prevent it." Severus said in a low drawl.

"So you will help me after all?" Lucius smirked.

"It would seem I have no other choice." Severus snapped. "But you _will _explain to me when I finish and you _will_ help me."

"Yes, sir and yes." Lucius replied evenly, his eyes full of mirth.

Severus shook his head. Live it to Lucius Malfoy to find a bright side in a delicate situation. When he finished his scan he stared at the child for a few minutes. It looked like he was seeing the small pale boy for the first time and for a moment he hated himself even more. How could he have denied this boy help?

"What is the result of the scan?"

Lucius' voice brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bitten leg, several deep wounds on his forehead, bruises from beating and wiping. He's underweight and probably also too short for his age." He answered mechanically. "What the hell has happened to this child?"

"I shall show you once he is out of the danger line."

And with that said they proceeded to heal the child the best they could.

"Bring me a box of bandages and a bottle of disinfecting solution. My lab, second drawer of the chest of drawers and third bottle on the bottom shelf on the right wall."

Lucius couldn't help but smile. His friend's memory never ceased to amaze him. Meanwhile, Severus took the boy's cloths off, leaving him only in his underwear. The sight of his small beaten body was far from a pleasant one. Severus was briefly remembered of another small boy who had suffered similar injuries a long time ago and for a very short moment he hated Lucius for bringing this child to him and he hated the child for reminding him of things he had thought long buried in the darkest depts of his mind.

"Here you are."

Lucius handed him the bottle and the box.

"Right. His bleeding leg and forehead are our priority. I will disinfect his wounds there and bandage him. You apply the healing salve on his other bruises and then on his back. Lastly, I'll mix some Sleeping Draught in the Skelet-Grow and we'll make him swallow. That should do for now."

"No Pain-Reliever?"

"Only when he wakes up."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A good two hours later two tired men were sitting in the living room one on a couch, another in an armchair. They both held a glass of Firewhiskey each. Upstairs, in Severus' bedroom from when he was a child, a small boy was resting peacefully under warm covers. Outside the storm seemed to have reduced its forces into a mild rain.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened to that child?"

"No." Lucius said and stopped Severus' protests with a lazy wave of his hand. "But I will show you." He raised his wand to his temple and withdrew a silver memory out.

"Bring your pensive."

Severus did as told and soon he was watching Lucius' memory. The moment he got out he was shaking. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen worst things as a Dearth Eater, but these hit a bit too close to home for his comfort. Lucius seemed to have understood because he said nothing. He just poured another glass of Firewhiskey and gave it to his friend. The Potions Master drank it in one large gulp, then he composed himself and asked in a calm voice:

"I take it those filthy muggles also got what they deserved."

"Not at all." Lucius replied in an equally calm voice. "And I'm afraid they won't for a long while. I am no fool Severus. To punish them would alert the Ministry in a couple of seconds. There were very strong wards on the house and considering they were _defenseless_ muggles, it is quite understandable that the Magical Child Protection thought of defending them that way. Harm them and the child's disappearance will be noticed almost immediately."

Severus let out a bitter laugh.

"You kidnapped the child, Lucius. That must have set the wards off and they are probably already looking for him."

Lucius Malfoy smirked.

"That of a poor wizard do you think I am? All kind of wards, blood wards included, are based on will. Should the protected person not feel safe within them and wish to go or be somewhere else, they would not alert anyone of the disappearance."

Severus thought back at the question Lucius made the child answer before taking him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Put it this way. I am here to take you with me if you will. I can give you almost everything: a room, cloths, food, toys… anything you wish for. All I want from you is to come with me. Now, will you do that, little one? Do you __want__ to come with me?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"I must congratulate you, Lucius. Luring the child like that! However, I still have one question. Why are you so interested in him anyway?"

Lucius laughed.

"Forever the one looking for reasons, Severus? But the answer is so obvious this time. The child is very powerful. It would be stupid of me to leave such a gifted wizard in the Ministry's fool care." _And with the right guidance, he could be great and I will be around when that happens._ But he didn't voice the last part.

"So what now? Are you going to adopt the boy? I doubt Narcissa is going to be very pleased by that decision."

"Nonsense, my friend! Narcissa loves children. But it was not exactly me whom I had in mind."

Severus stared at him in disbelief.

"So you brought him here not only because you wanted me to heal him, but also because you hoped I would take the child in! Are you out of you already insane mind? Sweet Merlin, I am no parent material and you know it!" He shouted furiously.

"And why not, Severus? You and the little one upstairs have a lot in common. It is crystal clear that you are the most suitable guardian."

"I will take no child in. Do you understand?"

Lucius smirked.

"I would take him myself, but I am too famous - or infamous if you will. Such sudden adoption will lead to suspicions and I do not want the Ministry to somehow get notion of the fact that I took the child from their care. Plus, you are the only one who will truly understand what he is going through. Did you not tell me once that you will let no one go through what you went if it was in your power to stop it? Well you have the chance to do so, Severus!"

Seeing as Severus was not going to argue that, Lucius knew he had touched a sensitive spot. He went to the door and, hand on door handle, he told Severus in a tired voice:

"I will not force him on you. Tomorrow morning I shall come back and take the child with me should you still not want him. But think this well! And promise me you will let no one know of this until then."

"You have my word." He answered as Lucius Malfoy walked into the soft rain and Disappeared.

He stood still for a while, then he remembered the sleeping child upstairs. He walked to his room and went in. The boy was whimpering so softly that it would have been almost impossible to hear him had you not had Severus' fine hearing. Years of spying had seen to that.

The Potions Master set on the edge of the bed and checked the boy's cheeks for any signs of fever, seeing as his forehead was bandaged. The child tensed at first then he simply leaned into the touch. It shocked Severus because nobody seemed to have welcomed his touch so far, not even his Slytherins. He remembered the boy in Lucius' memory and the unfair punishment. The unwiped tears, the unheard sobs, the unseen pain… all were far too familiar to Severus Snape.

He had faced the world alone - just like this child - and he had become a hard man, harder then stone, some would say. But did that also make him strong, strong enough to face his demons, to finally deal with his fears?

"Damn you, Lucius Malfoy!" he whispered thinking of the man who had turned his life upside down in a matter of hours. He was just about to leave the room when he turned to make sure the boy was properly covered. He saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

The small boy cried silently in his sleep but for the first time in years there was a warm trembling hand drying away his tears.

And Severus Snape wasn't so sure anymore if he really wanted that child out of his life.

Outside it was still cloudy, but it had stopped raining.

AN:

That's all for now: Your turn again, folks! Don't let me down:)


	3. bang a drum for the promise, bang a drum

_AN: _

_thanks for spotting a couple of mistakes in the previous chappie. I corrected them._

I'm so sorry my friends & faithful readers! I know I promised a weekly update but life has been somewhat hectic lately. I had to prepare all my necessary documents for getting into university & I was out of town for about 5 days so… anyway, I'm gonna make up to you, I promise. Plus, writing gets my mind of the nerves I'm having about applying. :

_Dedication:_

This baby goes to **Airlady**, who made the 50th review. Thank you Airlady & I hope you'll like this one just as much.

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch. 3. Bang a Drum for the Promise, Bang a Drum for the Lies**_

Was he dreaming? Was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead because he could still feel the pain and Aunt Petunia said that dead people couldn't feel anything. But he was surely dreaming! There was no other way! Neither Uncle Vernon nor Dudley would come check his fever. And he would not be sleeping in such a soft bed nor would he be tucked under warm covers. He leaned into the touch and fell asleep to the nightmares of an unhappy childhood once more.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Merlin's beard, how long had he been asleep? His back was aching and he could hardly move his neck without those damned jolts of pain. _Oh, the joys of falling asleep in a chair! _He thought sarcastically. But then again, someone had to watch over the hurting child, though deep in his mind he knew that was a perfect lie. The boy had been treated well and wouldn't be awakening until 10am. He had never been wrong before in predicting for how long a Sleeping Draught would last. And it was barely 7am.

Severus shook his head as an owl knocked at his window. So Lucius wasn't coming as promised. However he was to be proven wrong in his assumption as soon as he opened the letter.

_My dear boy,_

_There are urgent matters to discuss. All the other staff members have been notified. Please Floo to my office immediately._

_Albus _

Damn that old man! He could not have chosen a worst time to call a staff meeting. What was he going to do now? He couldn't leave the boy alone, could he? But there was no other choice. And it was still early, three good hours until the Sleeping Draught would lose its effect. The meeting may just as well come to an end by that time. Holding that in mind, Severus made sure that all the doors and windows were locked, then took a hand of Floo Powder.

"Dumbledore's office!" he yelled into the flames.

"Severus, my boy, how good you could join us! Lemmon drop?"

The Potions Master denied and took a seat in his usual armchair in the right corner. His eyes scanned the room. All staff members were there and they looked nothing near pleased. The headmaster himself, despite his apparent joy, was nowhere near calm. The twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Severus, I have already talked to some of the others here about this. I was wondering what your say in the matter is?"

If the Potions Master was nervous his face never betrayed him. Was it possible for Dumbledore to know what Lucius had done? What had _he_ done? But then again, he had done nothing wrong by providing that child with some help.

"My boy?"

Severus cleared his throat.

"What matter, headmaster?" he decided to play cool.

"Have you not read the papers this morning?" Dumbledore asked him.

It was already in the papers? Thousands of thunders! However, he shook his head.

"I … worked late last night. An experiment of sorts. Actually it was the owl which woke me up so no; I have not read the papers yet! Why?"

"It's atrocious!" it was Minerva who spoke. "But why not have a look yourself." And she landed him that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet. _

_New Law to Be Voted At the Ministry Tonight._

_Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, believes the policy of independent schools dangerous for the magical society. He claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not have happened at all or could have been stopped before reaching his greatest power, should special trained people from the Ministry have been in Hogwarts. Dumbledore's policy and him keeping secrets from the Minister such as the whereabouts of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, has to stop, outlines the Minister.( It is rumored that Albus Dumbledore might know where the boy is or has hidden him himself.)_

_If it is voted at tonight's meeting, the new law will force any independent school to enter the protection of the Ministry and they will have to give up all wards except those that the Ministry considers necessary. Any Headmaster or teachers will be replaced, should the Ministry's representative find them unsuitable to teach our children…(see page 7 for the rest of the article)_

"This is madness! Fudge is more of an idiot then I have ever thought possible."

"I know, my boy. I know. But what can we do? If that law gets passed tonight, Hogwarts will no longer be safe." The old Headmaster sighed. He understood Severus' anger completely, but he failed to see how said anger actually hid the young Potions Master's relief.

"Half the Hogwarts staff will be found unsuitable if such thing happens. He hates how we are more loyal to Albus than him." Cried Minerva.

"I'm afraid this is my fault; this law I mean."

"What do you mean, Albus?"

"Well, Minerva, I refused once more to tell Fudge where James' son is and he threatened to make me pay for holding that information from him."

"So, unless you tell him, he will pass the law?" Squeaked Sprout.

"But if you do tell him, then he's going to use that poor boy to gain more fame, thus endangering him."

Dumbledore nodded at Minerva's words and looked even older.

_Damn that Potter brat! Now we have to give up Hogwarts or our jobs to keep him safe and pampered somewhere! It would seem I don't need to meet the boy to hate him!_ Severus thought bitterly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry woke up to the sound of something knocking at the window as soon as Severus left. He gazed nervously at the marvelous creature holding a newspaper before the events of the previous day came to his mind at once like the winds of a hurricane. He looked distrustful at the warm soft covers and his eyes started watering. His tiny hands caressed the material as one tear found its way to the ground. It had been no dream. The strange blond man had indeed kept his promise and had taken Harry from his relatives. But somehow Harry knew that this place was not his savior's house. Though he had been in extreme pain, the boy seemed to vaguely recall another man's voice. They had treated Harry's wounds and bruises, then they had put Harry to bed. And maybe, just maybe he hadn't been dreaming when he had felt someone wipe his tears that night.

The small boy got out of bed despite the pain he was feeling. He limped down the stairs and looked for one of the men who had taken care of him last night. He wanted to thank them but he found no one. Had they deserted him? Realized just how much of a burden and a freak he was and left him?

He searched frenetically for any sign of someone living in that house but he found none. The house was dusty and dirty except for the room he had been in and a strange-looking lab. There was no food in the kitchen and the entire place seemed deserted. Not knowing what else to do, little Harry started what he knew best - cleaning. He opened and washed the windows, dusted the rooms, washed and swept the floors. Time flew as the small child went on with his cleaning despite his pain and hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe he had not been abandoned again.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Lucius, my dear!"

"Yes Narcissa?"

"Are you leaving? I thought you had nothing to do at the Ministry until tonight's meeting."

Narcissa came downstairs just as the Malfoy Senior was preparing to use the Floo. Lucius' eyes traveled up and down her body and suddenly she wished she had put something over that revealing blue flannel gown.

"I was going to pay Severus a visit."

"But, Lucius, it's not even nine! Surely you know better than to intrude at such an early hour! And without telling him first at that. Do wait at least until noon."

Lucius mentally sighed. Well, it would seem he had no other choice. He walked over to his wife and put his arms around her waist, thus bringing her body close to his. Narcissa squeaked in surprise.

"And say, darling, what am I to do to entertain myself for so long?" his mouth purred the words in her year.

"Lucius?"

"See, darling, I get bored rather quickly. And this morning I have no desire to read or discuss the next ball we have to attend."

"B-but what else would you …?" she moaned when she felt one of his hands leaving her waist and starting to work its way up her leg and under her gown.

"Why don't you help me get rid of this killing boredom?" he licked and kissed her neck.

"L-Lucius, p-please."

"Your wish is my command!" now he was slowly kissing her jaw, while his other hand was stroking her breasts. Narcissa had to bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"T-that's not what I m-meant! Draco could hear us and you've had a fair share of this l-last night."

"Why do you deny me, Narcissa?" but he didn't stop his teasing until she finally found the strength to push him away.

"Go visiting if you cannot get a hold of yourself. Tell Severus 'hello' from me."

Lucius seemed to be measuring her. She was flushed and breathing hard.

"I shall come back soon, I promise. Then we can finish what we started!"

"Lucius Malfoy! Just go, but do not forget you are to take Draco to a quidditch match today after lunch. And we will finish _nothing_ until tonight."

She climbed the stairs back to her room, not before rearranging Lucius' robes and telling him goodbye.

Lucius licked his lips and shook his head. He knew his wife too well, he mused while preparing to Floo over to Spinner's End.

AN:

Well, folks, that was it! After a two-weeks absence I die to know what you think. Hope you haven't deserted me. puppy eyes And if you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. _XD_


	4. a man took my hand and said don't worry

_AN:_

I promised to make up to you guys & here I am giving you this chapter earlier. This Thursday I'm going to apply for university and I'm a pack of nerves. Unfortunately I won't get any news about me being accepted or not until July 28th... Wish me luck!

_Dedication:_

Guess what? My sister thought it unfair to have only one chapter dedicated to her so it seems I have to double-dedicate this chappie. So, to **my sister** & my Swedish friend **Serpent91.**

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch. 4. A Man Took My Hand and Said "Don't Worry"**_

Pure, crystal clear tears were mixing with water and cleaning powder as he scrubbed the kitchen floor. It was the last part of the house left unclean and yet no one had come. He felt a painful stab in his chest as hope died. Silently, with no one to notice or grieve for it but him.

The clock stroke nine and the fireplace could be heard roaring for a couple of seconds. Soon enough a low drawl rang into the empty house.

"Severus? Since when have you started cleaning this place?"

Lucius heard noise in the kitchen and walked in only to see a small tearstained face looking up at him with eager green eyes. He threw a disdainful glance at the rag the boy must have been using to scrub the floor.

"And just what do you think you are doing, child?" he hadn't intended for his voice to sound so harsh.

_Oh, my God! I messed up again. I knew I should have asked permission before_. Little Harry thought. He felt bad for disappointing his savior. _But at least he came back. He didn't left me. _Harry was ready to take whatever punishment the man would see fit for his actions. It really didn't matter what it was_. He came back._

Lucius waved his cane motioning for the boy to stand up. The child stood up immediately and put his tiny hands forward squeezing his eyes shot. As if he was expecting to be punished. And maybe he was. Lucius could feel his blood boiling again. _One day - _he thought_ – one day those filthy muggles WILL pay. And when that happens they will be praying for death before I'm done with them_. Until then he had to take care of a small but very powerful and most of all guidable child. If he plaid his cards right than the boy's gratitude towards him would mean a lot some day.

_What?_ Was all Harry could think as he heard the blond man's laughter and felt himself being easily lifted from the floor. The man had picked Harry up and put Harry's tiny hands around his neck. The boy looked in awe at the blond man who was smiling at him.

Lucius carried him to his room, put him back in bed and wiped his tears.

"Hush, little one! Severus will be back soon, I'm sure."

The boy nodded. Severus must have been the other man he heard last night. The one who treated his wounds and probably owned the house. Meanwhile, the blond man took a strange stick out of his cane and waved it around. Had he changed his mind? Was he going to strike Harry?

Lucius almost laughed as the expression of pure fear on the child's face changed to amazement when a tray of tea and a plate of biscuits appeared out of nowhere.

"This, little one, is a wand." He said gesturing towards the stick in his hand. "Any young wizard receives one at the age of eleven therefore you will have to wait a bit." He couldn't help but smirk at the child's huge eyes.

_A wizard? But Uncle Vernon always said they weren't real. _Was he a wizard too? Was this the reason he did all those strange things? Harry had to know the truth. And something told him that his savior would answer any question he had without punishing him.

Lucius frowned. The child was opening and closing his mouth as if trying to tell him something but no sound came out. Lucius could do nothing but stare as the boy seemed to be getting more and more frustrated and soon his frustration with not being able to utter his questions turned into fear.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Albus, we cannot go on like this! It's been two hours and we found no solution."

"I know, Minerva! I know!" Dumbledore's voice rang old and tired and silence embraced the room. "But there is little we can do. I will not reveal the boy's location to anyone and neither will you, Minerva. He needs to be kept away from all magic until he is old enough to understand."

"Headmaster, I know there are people who wish him dead among the Ex-Death Eaters. However, we should not be throwing away our lives and everything the Four Founders stood for just because Fudge wants to know where The-Brat-Who-Accidentally-Lived is." Severus' voice was dripping sarcasm and the hate in his tone seemed almost palpable.

Dumbledore raised his eyes as his Potions Master continued to talk.

"He would bring no harm to the brat, I'm sure of that. You said the house he is in is protected by blood wards. I do not believe that Fudge would be stupid enough to remove him from his loving family. More likely, he will just make public the happy home of _The-Boy-Who-Lived. _It would do well to his political image." He sneered.

Blue eyes watched him sadly in disappointment and when Albus Dumbledore spoke Severus knew he would have felt better if Dumbledore just cursed him.

"Fame, my dear boy, is as dangerous as Voldemort himself, if not more. If the boy really is to save the world some day, I fail to see how arrogance is going to come in hand. I thought it was you, Severus, who thought stronger than any of us that fame and arrogance weren't everything. Why would _you_ want to let the boy become that way?"

Severus said no more knowing he had disappointed the only man to ever trust him. However he could not help asking himself why Dumbledore was assuming that the boy would be swept away by fame and glory. Maybe they should have more faith in that brat's power to keep his head on his shoulders. But on the other hand, he had been the first to doubt the child without even knowing him so he could not very well blame Dumbledore for taking all possibilities into account.

"Well, I suppose we may still stand a chance as long as the school governors do not want to lose their authority."

Spirits seemed to brighten at Flitwick's idea.

"We should talk to them. About a third are members of the committee that will meet tonight. The others are all heads of ancient and noble houses or have important positions inside the Ministry."

Indeed, Sprout had a point but Minerva knew better. And so did Dumbledore.

"Ah, I am afraid that might not be an option anymore."

Every gaze was directed to the old Headmaster as he spoke.

"We all know how Lucius Malfoy bought Fudge long ago. We all know he is not pleased with the influence he has over Hogwarts now. And we also know that all governors are afraid of him and that he will be at the meeting tonight."

Hope was dying in every soul but one. For him hope had only started to shine.

"Are you sure, Albus? Is there no chance at all?"

"I'm afraid not, Filius! I've talked to some of the governors before calling you. Some said they do not care, others that they will protest either by not showing at the meeting or by not voting at all. But none of them will actually say no." He sighed in defeat.

"Then all hope is indeed lost."

A heavy silence fell after Flitwick's dark statement. Eyes downcast, no one saw the evil glint in a dark obsidian gaze.

"On the contrary, it is there where all our hope lays." His voice was low and conspiring. When they looked up they were suddenly reminded why this man had been considered so dangerous when a Death Eater. Many would fear his mind more than his spells. There was a certain dark aura around him foretelling that for him the end justified the means and the look in his pitch black eyes spoke volumes of his determination.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Snape sneered both at Sprout's trembling voice and the fear that glittered for one moment in the others eyes. Dumbledore shook him head. He always felt uneasy at the way his ex-student seemed to delight in other people's fear.

"Severus?" he asked.

"What I meant, Headmaster, was that the answer to our problems is exactly the power that my fellow Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, has over the board of governors and Fudge himself."

"Explain, my boy!"

"All we have to do is have Lucius change his mind. Is as simple as that." He smirked.

"Excuse me, my boy, but I fail to see how this is going to save us. No one can convince Mr. Malfoy to vote against."

At this, the young Potions Master's gaze hardened.

"Leave that to me, Headmaster!"

"Severus, what are you going to do, my boy?" Dumbledore's voice was grave and full of concern.

"Let's just say that Lucius owns me_ a lot_. But I will tell you no more. Some things are better left unknown, Headmaster!" he said cryptically and left the room.

Dumbledore didn't need to know of his plan. It would endanger both him and Lucius if it was to be discovered. Moreover, he knew Dumbledore well enough to figure out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would find his plan totally unethical and almost unfair.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape appeared home to find the place not quite as he had let it. The windows were opened and his first thought was that someone might have broken in. But a thief would have turned the whole place upside down in his quest for valuable things and the house was nowhere near messy. Actually it looked cleaner than Snape ever remembered it. What on Earth had happened there? He had no house elf to do that and there was nobody else who could…? Then he remembered the child upstairs. But he would have been too injured and in far too much pain for such an effort.

Severus hurried towards the boy's room and threw the door open.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Lucius?" he hissed in a dangerously low voice, echoing the first question Lucius has asked the child.

Lucius raised his eyes to meet Severus' burning gaze. What had he done to attract so much fury against him? However Lucius was famous for the clear mind he could keep in dangerous situations and when he realized what had made his old friend so angry he started laughing. It must have been quite a sight for his friend to find him, wand raised, with a crying child in said child's room. It was funny but understandable why Severus had reached the wrong conclusion once again. Still, his laughter did nothing to improve Severus' mood.

"Well, I fail to see what you find so hilarious, Lucius!"

Severus' voice clearly spoke trouble and little Harry was amazed when all the blonde man did was smirk.

"Oh, my friend, you jump to conclusions far too quickly!"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Then explain yourself!" his tone was too demanding and Lucius did not like it in the least.

"Please refrain from giving me orders, Severus! It would do you no good!"

Now Harry knew for sure that his savior was walking on very thin ice. The man called Severus smiled an unpleasant smile. It was clear he did not take it kindly to being threatened in his own house.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Lucius. Not when I could so easily ruin you."

"Ruin me? You? Please, Severus, don't make me laugh! Just make yourself comfortable and let us have a little chat to clear things out. Do feel like home!" Lucius' voice, though calm and collected, was shadowed with mockery and sarcasm. Severus closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again there was a certain glint in them that made Lucius Malfoy shiver. Snape spoke in an even tone, his voice still low, choosing his words carefully.

"You seem to forget, _my friend_, that underestimating me will serve no purpose. I have an injured child in my home and you seem to have something to do with him. And I happen to know Arthur Wesley and to want to recover my credibility in the magical world."

Severus smirked as he saw the meanings of his words sinking in. Lucius' expression hardened for a second than it became impassible again. But he found nothing funny anymore.

"However, you had a wonderful idea, Lucius. Let us sit and clear thing out."

Harry looked at the two strangers as each of them took a sit in an armchair and the blond man explained to the raven-haired one everything, from finding the "little one" rubbing the kitchen floor to discovering that the child could not talk. Once the story was over the dark haired man sighed.

"So you had your wand raised because you were checking the child's ability to speak."

They looked like they had forgotten about him. Little Harry smiled sadly to himself. It was nothing new to him yet it hurt every time. Just then the man called Severus got up and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and little Harry could feel a strange presence in his mind. Then the man asked him kindly in a velvet-like voice.

"Is it true child? All Lucius has said so far, is it true?"

Harry nodded slowly. The man seemed pleased and unnerved with his answer at the same time.

"I don't want you to get out of bed again until you are recovered except for using the bathroom. I know you wanted to show your gratitude and believe me it is greatly appreciated, but next time you wish to help just ask what I would like you to do." He told him in a smooth voice, which strangely demanded nothing but obedience. Harry nodded again. This seemed to please the man, who now turned to the one called Lucius.

"It would seem I have misjudged you again, Lucius. My apologies."

Lucius waved the apology away. His eyes were sparkling with unspoken victory.

"So you have decided to keep the child after all."

Harry's heart made a double flip. He got a new home. A new home with someone who might, just might care about what happened to him.

"But of course I have, Lucius. Though I do not see for how long or how we are going to make an adoption possible without having his other _guardians_ give up their rights."

Harry's eyes shadowed a little. He was small, but he knew enough to understand what that meant. His Aunt and Uncle could claim him back anytime.

The shadow in the child's eyes did not go unnoticed by Lucius' trained eye. He winked at the small boy, thus shocking both the child and Severus. When he spoke his eyes were laughing

"Severus, Severus! I thought you knew me better than that. There is an old law, rarely used nowadays, which states that once an orphan child leaves willingly the safety of blood wards those caring for him so far lose any rights they had over him."

"But what if he was adopted? Things change then, don't they?"

"In this case there was no adoption, only guardianship."

"How can you be so sure?" Severus asked bewildered.

"The child would not have called them Uncle or Aunt, but Father and Mother. And given he is magical, an adoption spell would have made it impossible for me to remove him without his parents approval." At the incredible look Severus was giving him Lucius added smugly.

"You keep forgetting that charms were my passion during Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head.

"Well, Lucius, it seems all we have to do is find someone at the Magical Child Protection to make me the boy's father quickly and without too many questions."

"Leave that to me! Narcissa has a good friend there who will be more than willing to help."

Harry could not remember a moment in his life when he had been happier. He was getting a father too.

Lucius stood, ruffled the child's hair and made to leave.

"Just a moment, Lucius."

He stopped and turned around, but did not like a bit the look in Severus' dark eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am in need of a huge favor and only you can help me." He smirked. "Much like the situation you were in when you brought this child to me."

Lucius knew the sound of blackmail when he heard it and he pretty much discovered that he did not like to switch roles from blackmailer to blackmailed. However, he also knew that he did not have much of a choice this time so he answered as evenly as he could.

"What is it that only I can help you with?"

Severus smirked. Oh, how he loved it to have great Lucius Malfoy at his will.

"It's not that much, only that law that is to be voted tonight. You see, I really like the way things are at Hogwarts right now and it would make it uneasy for me to raise a child while on probation or worst while unemployed, don't you think?"

Lucius could not believe his ears.

"You want me to vote against, when I supported Fudge all along?"

"You claim to be an intelligent man, Lucius. I am sure you will find a way to expose the _disadvantages_ of such law to our Minister." He said silkily.

The Malfoy Senior thinned his lips and inhaled.

"Very well. You can be sure that the magical laws will have no addition of the sort tonight."

"Neither tonight nor another time." Now Lucius knew he was cornered.

Severus could feel the anger rising in Lucius and he knew that there will be payback for this blackmail, but right now he couldn't care less.

"Fine." He made to leave only to be stopped once more, but this time by a tiny hand on his own.

Lucius looked down and saw a small boy handing him his cane. He had forgotten his cane in the boy's room and the child had descended to bring it. The warm hand on his own and those big green eyes full of unspoken gratitude seemed to dispel all the anger he felt. This child was worth more than a stupid law. He had enough control over Hogwarts as it was; there was no reason as to why not do what Severus had asked him.

Severus watched in fascination as one of the most feared Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's right hand, knelt in front of a small boy and took the child's trembling fingers in his own hand.

"Thank you, little one!" he smiled while taking his cane and kissed the tiny hand he was holding. "Be a good boy for your _father_, will you!"

And he left leaving a shocked child and a bewildered and slightly angry Severus behind.

_How dare he give the child permission to call me father? How this boy will call me is entirely my business! How did I get myself in this charade anyway? I am no father._

Severus took the boy's hand harshly and almost dragged him back to his room. Once the boy was in bed he took the Pain Reliever and made the child drink it, oblivious to the pain the boy felt when swallowing.

"For Goodness sake, child! It won't taste any better if you drink it in stages."

Harry forced himself to drink it, but couldn't. His throat hurt so much, making every gulp seem like swallowing a knife.

Severus was getting frustrated with the child's pretence of drinking.

"Sweet Merlin! Just put the damned vial down if you don't like it. But keep in mind that your pain won't go away by itself."

He watched the child as he clenched the sheets in his tiny fists and squeezed his eyes shut. But he had no idea what pain the boy was facing until he raised one of his small hands to rub his throat. The anger Severus was feeling switched its direction from Lucius to himself. In his fury towards the Malfoy Senior he had forgotten that a Pain Reliever had a couple of ingredients that could cause even greater pain if the drinker had open wounds inside his throat.

"There, there!" he said as smoothly as he could. He raised his wand and muttered a few spells to reveal the exact cause of the pain. Overstressed vocal cords, a swell on his larynx and an oversized festering abscess, clearly untreated, right where the tongue ends.

"Wait here, child! I'll be back shortly with some potions that will heal you in no time."

Harry watched with eager eyes as his new father came back, sit on the edge of the bed and made him drink two more potions.

"It will hurt, but after this the pain will stop and you should be able to talk again."

And it hurt indeed. Never before had Harry felt such pain in his throat, but then again never before had he had someone to hold his hand in times of pain like the dark-haired man was doing now. Suddenly the pain stopped and he could drink the Pain Reliever without forcing himself. Harry was grateful. He tried to thank the man, but no words came out again. _No! _screamed his little mind when he realized he couldn't talk._ What happened to me? He said I'll be able to talk. How am I ever going to thank him now?_

Severus watched uneasily as the small child struggled to voice his words, but none was coming out. Frightened green eyes full of questions finally rose from the covers to meet his. And for the first time Severus Snape did not delight in other people's fear. If anything he found himself disgusted that he could not bring solace to that child.

"Here, drink this! It will help you sleep and everything will be better when you wake up."

His gaze followed one small shaking hand as it took the vial and brought it to an equally small mouth. Was it normal for this child to be that small? How old was he anyway? His shining eyes were full of tears but he refused to let them fall. So all Severus Snape could do was sit once more in the chair near the bed until the boy would be safely asleep. He made the child lay down and squeezed his tiny hand.

And as sleep claimed him with all his fears, little Harry could hear a low but strangely tender voice whispering to him.

"That's it, child! Just get some rest! No need to worry anymore!"

Severus could see the frowns on the little forehead disappearing and soon the child's breathing evened.

And only when he was lost to the land of dreams and nightmares the unshared tears started to fall and for the second time in Harry's life an adult's hand wiped them.

AN:

Ready folks! I'm eager to know what you think if you're willing to let me. :)


	5. bang a drum for the innocence lost

_AN:_

Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait! University's been hectic for me this 2 month….. However, I'm baaaaaaack!

_**Dedication:**_

And the 5th chapter of this story goes to…… **Captain of L'Emeraude** for her enthusiastic review and for being one of my best friends here.

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch.5. Bang a Drum for the Innocence, Lost in Our Youth**_

"Dear me, never before did I see anything close to this. And believe me; in 25 years of career I do have seen more than one case of abuse. However, this is ….."

Mrs. Greengrass, qualified employee of the Magical Child Protection Service, order of Merlin 2nd class, 52 going on 53 years old, was playing furiously with her wand. She had just come out of the boy's fragile mind and was absolutely terrified by what had been done to him. Those vicious beatings, his cousin's bullying, the neglect, the lack of medical attention when sick, the cupboard, all those days undergone without food or water as punishment, the lack of friends…in times like these Mrs. Greengrass, though a tender nature, could easily sympathize with Voldemort and his cronies.

"Mrs. Greengrass, what can you tell us about him?"

Snape's low voice brought her back to reality.

The woman glanced sadly at the small hurting boy. Relieving most of his worst memories in one afternoon had been way too much for him. Shaking uncontrollably, the child could no longer hold back his tears. They ran down his cheeks, reminding Mrs. Greengrass of the gentle waters of a spring. But should she have kissed them away, they would have tasted like ashes. She pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket and offered it to him. Bewildered, green eyes watched her for a while. When they made sure it was not going to be taken back, a tentative hand reached for it. The boy fumbled with the paper but couldn't control the shaking of his hands yet and thus he failed to open it.

"Here!" One wave of Snape's wand and the paper was gone. The boy started eating, his eyes speaking volumes of his gratitude. Severus merely nodded.

"Do tell us, Madam, what is his name?"

"His first name seems to be Harry, but I am unsure whether it is his birth name or just a short form for Harold or some other name!"

Snape was shocked.

"No surname?"

"I looked precisely for that and it appears he has never been told."

The two men shared a glance. This was no good news. What if the boy had some other relatives?

"Then his full name must be on the custody papers!"

"When Mr. Malfoy told me of the circumstances in which he had found the child I looked up every possible guardianship or adoption in Surrey. There was none. I even went as far as to talk to the boy's relatives. His Uncle told me the child had been abandoned on their doorstep, no papers whatsoever. Just a letter asking them to take him in."

"Do they still have the letter?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. They burned it. The only reason they took him in was that they feared what wizards could have done should they have said no."

"What about the boy's parents?" Severus asked.

The woman looked uncomfortable before answering.

"He asked his Aunt that very question once. He was told that they were drunk and died in a car crash. Then he went a whole day without food or water for asking questions."

"Supposing it was true, though I strongly doubt the word of that woman, then who was foolish enough to leave this child on the doorstep of those _muggles_?" Lucius spat the word muggles with so much venom that Mrs. Greengrass stilled for a few short moments.

"My theory, Sir, is that it could have been some family friend. He/She might have assumed that since they were the boy's relatives they would gladly take him in. This would also explain the wards."

The Malfoy Senior nodded. It was Snape's time to speak.

"There is my pensive, Madam! Please, put the memories of the abuse in it and I shall revise them later."

The woman nodded.

"Now that we have everything settled down, we shall be ready in no time. Just sign the adoption papers, Mr. Snape."

Severus took his quill and signed the first page.

"Do tell me, Mrs. Greengrass, what are the chances that anyone related to him can take the boy from me once the adoption is done?"

"Close to none, Mr. Snape. They may of course open a trial, but with no real chances of winning."

While Snape was explaining that no son of his will be called just Harry and that the boy's name would have to change to Harald Einar Snape, Lucius took his time to observe the child sitting on the bed. He could hardly believe Harry was actually six going on seven. The boy looked more like a regular five-years-old. His face was tearstained and his breathing hard and irregular but at least he had stopped crying. Small fists were strongly clenching the sheets in a failed attempted at stopping the shaking of his body. Eyes downcast, the boy could easily hide the hurt and the frustration. But the moment he looked up, Lucius was able to read him like you do an open book. Jaded eyes watched in fascination his every move as if observing Lucius would take his mind of whatever he was thinking. Curiosity took the better of Lucius and he took the liberty to slowly enter Harry's mind.

"_Good God! Make her forget to show him what she saw. He'll hate me once he knows. He'll leave me once he finds out what a freak I am." _Then as if triggered by those thoughts a memory of his Uncle plaid itself in Harry's mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_You unworthy being! How dare you ask if you are allowed to go to school with our Dudley? Do you really thing I'll spend more than necessary on you?" roared Vernon._

"_My school is one where only good boys go." Sneered Dudley._

"_I am a good boy too." Was little Harry's weak reply._

"_You are not! Mum and dad say that you are not!" cried Dudley while Vernon only laughed. A cold and cruel laugh._

"_If you are such a good boy, than where are your parents? They got themselves killed to get away from you. Nobody even wanted you. Nobody! They left you on our doorstep like you leave a bottle of milk! Freak!"_

_**End Flashback **_

And just like that the memory was over leaving only random words such as _Nobody_, _Freak_ and _Bad Boy_ and a downward spiral of raw emotions cascade his brain. Lucius found himself beyond anger._ "Filthy mudblood! How dare they talk in such way to a wizard? Outrageous!" _

It was a good thing Harry could not talk otherwise he would have screamed. His eyes focused on Lucius' grey ones, shock and amazement written all over his face._ "What's going on?" _his mind raced.

But Lucius barely took notice of the change in Harry's emotions. _"When I'll be done with that fat, good-for-nothing muggle, he will be begging me to kill him!"_

Once he was over the shock, Harry was fascinated. What was going on? How come he could hear what he was sure it was the voice of his blond savior? Was it possible that the man called Lucius could hear him too? There was only one way to find out!

It took Lucius all the will power he had and all his years of training to muster his surprise when he heard a tentative voice ring inside his head.

"_Sir?" _There was fear behind the interruption and the skilled legilimens that was Lucius Malfoy felt it immediately. He lost no time wondering how it was possible for a child who had never had any contact with magic and knew nothing about Legilimancy to do what it took Lucius years to learn. He molded carefully his thoughts so the boy would feel no difference what so ever.

"_Fear not, little one!" _Lucius smiled at him._ "Wizards can do many things, mind talking among them!_" he saw no need in explaining that most wizards resumed to reading alternatively each other's thoughts and rarely did mind talking.

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, child! And you are one young but very powerful wizard."_

So he was not mad. It was possible! But he could not understand. Had the man just said he was powerful? But there was nothing special about him! Young he was, but powerful?

Lucius would have laughed at the goldmine that was Harry. So young and so in need of guidance.

"_Guidance, sir?"_

"_Yes, Harry! On how to use your powers. Yes, you are very powerful but inexperienced and it might take a while until you learn how use them properly"_

Harry's eyes shadowed. He had disappointed yet another person. There was no use to being powerful if you were stupid. Lucius' clear laugh rang in his mind.

"_It is all right child! I am not disappointed in you. It was expected of you not to know given the fact that you grew up with those muggles."_

"_Muggles?"_ Harry's heart was beating faster and faster. For the first time in his life he was allowed to ask questions and there was someone to actually answer them.

"_Non magical people"_ Lucius explained briefly, leaving the phrase _'inferior to us'_ for another discussion when they would have more time.

"_Oh"_ Harry cast a glance at his soon-to-be father and all his fears came back as if they had never left in the first place. He was going to be rejected again and he knew it. Everybody used to avoid him like plague when he was back in Surrey. He was used to it. This would be no different. But then why did it hurt so much?

"_Hush child! No such thing will happen. Severus has already decided to take you in. What else do you think all this paperwork is about?"_

Again Harry had no answer for what Lucius had just said but:_ "Oh."_

Lucius merely chuckled.

"_Tell me, little one, care to share a secret with me?"_

"_A secret with you, sir?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You mean a secret no one else will know but the two of us?"_

"_Yes, generally that's what a secret is."_

"_Ok then. But, sir,"_ he chewed slowly on his lower lip. _"I have never shared a secret before. What if I screw up?"_

At this point Lucius could barely hold back his laughter. So innocent. It was good Severus was busy with the social worker otherwise he would have questioned Lucius' strange amusement.

Harry pouted a little. They had been talking for ten minutes and it looked like he had already made a habit of making Lucius laugh. Not that he complained, if anything, it was a welcomed change to being insulted or punished. But he couldn't help not feeling a bit frustrated over the man's laughter.

Lucius smiled down at the boy. To Harry it seemed like an eternity until the man spoke again.

"_Now, little one, care to find out the secret?"_

The boy nodded eagerly.

"_Our mind-talking sessions. Tell no one about them. Not at least until I can properly teach you how to use this skill"_

Harry was confused and his eyes shadowed a little. He shouldn't have worried about unintentionally giving away their secret seeing as he could not talk. He was glad Lucius had faith in him, but still…

The Malfoy Senior smirked.

"_Now, now, child, you heard the lady talking to your father there. Once you are over the shock you suffered from the dog's attack you will start talking again."_

"_But it might take ages. And ages is an awfully long time."_ The boy pouted sweetly.

Just then Lucius heard Severus thanking the social worker.

"_Time to close our connection, little one!" _

The boy nodded, not asking for a reason.

"Severus, my friend, I trust everything went well?"

"Of course, Lucius!" the wizard in question answered smoothly.

"Very well, because I have one small favor to ask of you."

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing complicated I assure you. I was merely wondering if you would allow me to become the boy's godfather."

"I do not know to what extent is this possible?" Severus danced carefully around the subject. He did not like one bit the idea of Lucius being connected with his new son.

"But of course it is possible! I may even have the right papers with me."

Damn that social worker. He sighed.

"Very well, Lucius, then sign in. I have no objection to it!"

As Lucius signed his name near the word _GODFATHER_, Severus watched him closely. If the smirk on the man's face was anything to go by, he looked like he just owned Merlin himself. Severus wanted to wipe that expression from his face with a passion, but he knew that it was neither the time nor the place.

Mrs. Greengrass bid them good bye and left.

"Thank you, my friend!" Lucius said graciously. "I suppose I should be going too. Narcisa would kill me if I failed to take Draco to that Quidditch match today."

Severus merely inclined his head.

"I also present you with my gratitude, Lucius. Your efforts to stop that law from being enforced were remarkable."

Lucius smirked. It hadn't been easy, but with the right type of persuasion and some financial support he had managed to convince Fudge. It was a small price to pay if, on the long run, he managed to get young Harry's respect and gratitude.

"Think nothing of it, my friend!"

He ruffled Harry's hair once and then he disappeared with a POP.

Once Lucius was gone, Severus fed the boy some chicken soup, changed his bandages and took extra care of the wounds on the boy's forehead. One of them looked particularly nasty against all the potions, creams and healing spells he had applied. A dark-red lightening-shaped wound. For some insane reason it made Severus shudder every time he saw it. He gave the boy some more Pain-Reliever and not bothering to change the child into pajamas Severus made him lay down.

Apprehensive eyes watched him all the while. He did as told when Severus asked him to cover and sleep. He was not bothered by the man's harsh tone. Part of him wished his new dad had staid for a little longer when he heard the closing of the door to his room. The other part however was grateful because this way he was free to cry his heart out. Cry for all he had been through so far, cry for the happiness he felt and cry for being foolish enough to hope that maybe, just maybe things could start changing for him.

Hours later, when Harry had finally surrendered to an uneasy sleep, Severus came into his room, a troubled look on his face. He had just finished viewing the memories Mrs. Greengrass had left in his pensive. No child should have lived though so much. He hated Lucius for making him be a father to a child who obviously needed love, affection, reassurance that life could be different. None of which he could or knew how to offer. And he hated Lucius for making him relive his own childhood through this boy.

Soon enough he noticed the child's troubled sleep. He wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol he had drank in order to calm himself or something else he didn't want to think about, but he reached out and caressed the boy's tiny head. The child seemed to relax and leaned into his touch. Welcoming as it was, the small gesture scared Severus, but he stayed there all the same. Though he was not ready to admit it, that boy had more in common with him than his own son might have had. They had both lost innocence when very young. If he was to do one thing for that child, it would be to make sure the boy would not repeat his mistakes. And as his thoughts kept on traveling down that path his hand moved out of free will and stroke the boy's cheek.

"Good night, Harald Einar Snape!" he whispered, tasting the words. And for some silly, unjustified reason he liked the sound of it.

_Th-th-th-that's all folks:) Again sorry to have kept you waiting for so long._

_Hope I haven't lost my touch! So…. You know what to do._


	6. hellbent on living, walking a wire

**an:** This baby is dedicated to **ALL of you**, for staying faithful to my story and prompting me to go on. I did not plan to leave it on hold for so long, but some very serious problems within my family prevented me from focusing on anything. thank you again and here we go...

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

**_Ch. 6. Hell Bent On Living, Walking A Wire. _**

"_I am no parent material and much too cynical to play at it"._ Severus Snape was sitting in a leather armchair, brandy glass in hand, thinking over the last 48 hours of his life, a life one Lucius Malfoy had turned upside-down in mere seconds. He didn't need that aggravation. How was he supposed to care for a child that small and helpless? Feed him, offer shelter, toys… that he could do, but affection, guidance, a home? He did not have the faintest idea how to give. One final glass of brandy and he was going to sleep.

* * *

He was sweating as he woke up from yet another dream of hurting and yelling and pain… yet another nightmare. He listened carefully for any unnatural sound. Nothing. Good! That meant he had woken nobody up and THAT meant he was safe to breathe. People did not take kindly to being awaken at the crack of dawn in somebody's piercing screams and small Harry had learned it the hard way. Despite all the pain he was currently feeling, the boy jumped out of bed and yelped as his small feet touched the cold stone floor. No sound came out. He shouldn't have worried about getting anyone up… he was mute… a tinge of fear crossed through him but he squashed it quickly and hurried all the way to the kitchen.

"_What to make? What to make? There's no list! And I don't even know what father likes?!" _Father. The word rolled in his brain, washing over his mind. Harry got a bittersweet feeling at saying it over and over again while he made breakfast. He had dreamed so much about having a family and now that it had finally come to be, he was scared. Scared it wouldn't last, afraid his new father would tire of him being a burden, terrified he wouldn't prove worthy enough. Soon, through pain and fear and exhilaration, breakfast was ready and a great horned owl flew inside. It put a letter on the table and motioned for Harry to take it. Despite himself, the child reached for the old looking envelope and gently traced the jaded crest. The owl hooted impatiently. It seemed urgent. Perhaps he should go search for his father…

* * *

His head was pounding. Damn it to all nine hells and back, he'd known it was a bad idea to drink last night. No, cross that. It had been a TERRIBLE idea. And the bloody noise wouldn't stop.

"Merlin's fucking beard, cut the racket!" Severus snapped without even opening his eyes. For a moment there was silence, then an owl hooted; low and vibrating, sending waves of pain through his brain. Severus ground his teeth. He felt it approaching.

"Go bother someone else!" grunted the Potions Master before making to turn over and almost fell. He'd fallen asleep in the damn armchair. He was hung-over, tired and angry. Something reached to either steady or wake him and he lashed out. Yet, instead of whatever he'd been expecting, his hand met flesh. Something made an impact with the floor then there was a freezing silence. But Severus Snape had frozen also.

To Harry it seemed like a century until his father opened his eyes. Of course he wasn't looking at the man any more, he knew better than that. If only the owl hadn't been so insistent… it kept hooting and ruffling its feathers and pointing to Harry and then Harry went in search of his father to find the man passed out in the armchair. He ran back to the kitchen and added black coffee to the breakfast then went for his father again and rest was history. As it stood, he kept his eyes on the floor trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Look at me!" bid his father's low voice and it had a hard edge to it. He was so scared but did not dare disobey.

As Harry raised his head Severus found himself drawn to the boy. It was not the offending bruise forming on his chick, nor the pitiful stance of the obviously cowering child. No. It was the look in those tormented green eyes. There was no fire, no rejection, no anger, in the lost gaze he was being given, but plain acceptance. And fear.

"Come!" he commended and the boy dutifully obeyed, hurrying to stand in front of him. A snap of his fingers and Severus had a vial of Hangover Potion in his hand, which he drank in one gulp. Headache gone, he allowed himself to look at the child frozen in front of the armchair. The scene was way too familiar, yet the roles were wrong. He stilled as the reality of what he'd just done crashed over his head like the winds of a hurricane . He would not become his father!

"I did not mean to hurt you." Severus bid out awkwardly and watched in satisfaction as the poor child turned startled, confused eyes on him.

"Let me have a look. I believe some salve will do." Harry felt his father's hands going incredibly smoothly over the now darkening bruise. Treacherous tears rolled from the corners of his eyes. Never before had anyone been so concerned over his well-being, never before had he received apologies.

A strong hand was gently applying the salve on his chick.

"The pain shall cease in a matter of seconds. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry shook his head, but could not get away from the constricting feeling in his chest. The owl huffed and dropped the letter in his father's lap. Severus picked it up and unsealed it. As he read on, all color drained from his face. Albus Dumbledore was coming over in less than half an hour. At least he had had the grace to announce himself. He had to do something about the boy…

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"No, mister Severus Snape Sir! But I gets him immediately Mister Snape Sir!" Snape would have laughed at the house elf's attics had he not been so desperate.

"Severus, my friend! How are you faring?" Lucius walked slowly into his study. "Do come over! It must be quite uncomfortable to talk from a fireplace."

"No time, Lucius! I need a favor." Oh, how he hated having to ask something of this man. But there was no time.

"Glad to be of service! However may I help?" Lucius grinned, bending in a mock bow. This meant he'd have one on the Potions Master and THIS was the very reason Severus hated with a passion. His lips thinned and he all but ground his request.

"I need you to take care of Harald for a few hours. Dumbledore's paying me an unexpected visit."

"That, my dear Severus, is not a favor..." Lucius paused. "That is a pleasure. Send him over."

"Thank you." Snape nodded once then turned and Lucius could clearly hear him calling the boy. Soon enough young Harald Einar Snape stepped utterly terrified out of the fireplace. "Behave yourself." was all the Potions Master told the child before closing the connection. Tears kept falling from his eyes and he had a hand over his chest in a feeble attempt to stop his heart from hurting.

_AN: That would be it for now... healthy bit of a cliffhanger, huh? your turn now. (^.^)_


	7. and the storm blows on

**I AM SOOO LATE & SORRY_!_**Please forgive my tardiness, but preparing for entry exams took all over my time... anyway, as a fresh new student at the Master of Physiotherapy, I give you:

**And You Didn't Even Know My Name**

_**Ch. 7. And The Storm Blows On, Out of Control.**_

_Tears kept falling from his eyes and he had a hand over his chest in a feeble attempt to stop his heart from hurting. _Somehow, he'd always known that a miracle lasted 3 days only. Next step – the cupboard under the stairs. Caught in his distress, Harry failed to notice he was being gingerly lifted until a familiar chuckle brought him back to reality.

"I have always known Severus to be quite inconsiderate, but this time he outdid himself!" his protector's low drawl vibrated in Harry's ears, filled with detached amusement. Downcast green eyes and tear-stained cheeks turned towards him and the Dark Lord's right hand found himself whipping tears of a child that was neither a pureblood, nor his own.

"Lucius? Who was it?"

Harry's head snapped up in mere seconds at the sound of the sweetest voice he'd ever heard in his short life.

"The most infuriating man we know: Severus!" Called his protector, then, seeing he had Harry's undivided attention… "Come. We shall meet the rest of my family. My wife and my son."

"Lucius? Who are you talking to?" the crystal voice rang again, this time from the doorway and green alert eyes settled on a beautiful woman.

"Narcissa, meet Harold Einar Snape, my godson. Little one, this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy." Harry looked utterly confused while the Lady of Malfoy Manor stilled. A deep blue gaze washed over Lucius and stopped on the child in his arms where it softened. Carefully, as if approaching a frightened animal, Narcissa Malfoy touched his forehead and ran her delicate fingers through his hair.

"Would you mind it terribly if I held you, angel?"

But Harry kept silent at her question. In fact he looked as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Harry? Did you hear me, angel?" she tried again, a little louder. "Would you let me hold you?"

Harry turned to Lucius, locking their eyes and the Malfoy patriarch knew exactly what the child wanted from him. Slowly, he focused and entered the child's mind, opening their connection.

"_Yes, little one?"_ In turn Harry hesitated for a couple of seconds. Was he really allowed to ask his questions? Were they going to be answered? Lucius had always been unexpectedly kind to him, but still. Was he really going to give Harry what he had promised or was he going to …? _"That would be quite enough, Harold Einar. I __**will**__ hold onto any promise I make and this one is no different."_Lucius' hard drawl cut through Harry's mind like ice. How dare this child doubt him? No Malfoy would go back on his word regardless of the circumstances it was given. But at the child's confused eyes he added: _"What I mean is that you can trust me to keep my word. No need to go down that train of thought. Now, what was it that you were going to ask me?"_

Harry chewed on his lower lip, a taint of fear crossing his soul, as he willed Lucius to understand. _"Why does she keep looking at me?"_

It was Lucius' turn to show confusion. _"Does it bother you?"_

Harry frowned. His protector's suspicion was not completely wrong. It bothered him a bit, all this attention he was receiving lately, but… _"She keeps looking at me when she talks to you. Why?" _

For a split second Lucius' eyes mirrored his shock, but the image was gone just as quickly. _"I apologize. Little one, my wife was addressing you, not myself. She wants to hold __**you**__." _Harry's eyes grew large and he turned his face to Narcissa, who was watching both of them, a guarded expression on her face. This beautiful lady, his protector's wife, wanted to hold _him_. The freak. What was he supposed to say? Almost owlishly, Harry rounded his head in Lucius' direction again and blinked. He had lost their connection when he had turned to watch Narcissa.

Lucius smiled patronizingly and reopened it. _"Well? Do you not want to be held?"_ Harry nodded slowly. _"Perhaps it would be wiser to tell her instead of me, don't you agree, little one?"_ One short, bird-like nod and Harry bit his lower lip before letting his thoughts invade Lucius' mind.

"_I'm sorry I made you angry earlier. I won't do it again, I promise." _The child lowered his head in shame. Gently, the Malfoy patriarch raised the boy's chin with two fingers and for the third time that day remade the connection.

"_What on Merlin's name are you talking about?"_

"_You were angry because I didn't believe you. Because I thought you weren't going to keep your promise. I'm really sorry, I…"_

"_Enough." _But this time the word was whispered, not to scare the child again. _"It is I who should be apologizing for letting my pride get the better of me. I am a very proud man, Harry, and your lack of trust in the word of a Malfoy offended me. Please bear with that. However, given your previous experience with adults, your insecurity is understandable so let us forget the matter."_

Little Harry wasn't very sure what he was supposed to say, but he was certain that he **had **to say something. After a few moments of deep contemplation of a proper answer, he nodded to himself and told Lucius the final version. _"Umm, it's ok. I promise to never have 'lack of trust in the word of a Malfoy' again."_ Lucius' hard laugh let Harry wondering over his ongoing ability of getting that reaction out of his protector. Not that he complained. It was a nice change from being yelled at for everything you say.

When Lucius could finally keep his laughter under control, he smiled almost gently at the child in his arms. It was positively contagious how easily the boy managed to distract him. The way Harry had tried to quote him was absolutely delightful on so many levels.

"Little one, I suggest we finally answer Narcissa. What do you say; will you let her hold you?"

The boy nodded slowly as Narcissa narrowed her eyes. What exactly was the connection between this child and her husband? Only the last question had been said out loud, but she was certain of an already existing conversation between the two. Impressive and terrifying. Lucius was plotting again and she was so going to find out what. But until then…

"Excellent, little angel!" said the Lady of the Manor in a perfectly delighted way. She opened her arms and took small Harry in with a care he had yet to encounter in a stranger. Her hold of him was delicate yet firm, and he was certain that as long as he stayed in those arms he was never going to fall. Narcissa Malfoy radiated heat and Harry couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him. In mere days his ordinary small life had been turned upside-down never to be the same again. He was thinking so hard about all the turns in his life that he almost missed the startled yelp of one equally small, but blond child.

"Draco, dear, this is Harry! Our friend Severus brought him to us while he runs some errands."

Harry turned to the real world to gaze into widened quicksilver eyes. A cute little blond was measuring him. It seemed he had passed the inspection as the boy smiled broadly and stretched his right hand.

"Draco! Get down and let's go play!" he seemed almost imperious in his demand, but Harry could detect the underlaying eagerness behind. He smiled shyly and waited for Narcissa to put him down.

"Be careful boys! Draco, take care of him!" yelled Draco's mother as said boy was already dragging him down a staircase and outside the house. "We have peacocks. Many, very many peacocks and they have to have baby peacocks soon. These days. I'll show them to you and we can play. Then we will…"

Draco seemed to love both showing off and ordering around. He was an only child and resembled Dudley in that aspect. Yet, for the time being, he wanted to play with Harry not hurt him. And playing with baby peacocks seemed fun enough. He only hoped they were allowed to.

* * *

Lucius stood his ground in the living room. "Harold Einar is not my son. He is not even Severus' biological son, though they do resemble a bit in matters of past experiences." How dare Narcissa accuse him on cheating on her? Did she think she meant so little to him?

"Then what is he, Lucius? A ghost of the past?"

Lucius gritted his teeth. Damn woman! She just wouldn't understand. "For the last time, Narcissa! Harold Einar is just a magical child mistreated by his disgusting muggle relatives. I found him and saw the outstanding potential the boy has, so I sort of made Severus adopt him and made myself the child's godfather. We are NOT blood related. I do not have the faintest idea even about the purity of HIS blood."

_Good._Narcissa smirked inside. _He's on the verge of irritation. And now dear husband, for the final strike. _

"Maybe." She seemed to be hesitating. Finally, as he had had enough of this ridiculous situation. Someone was going to pay for this and Lucius was more than certain THAT someone was Severus Snape for not giving him time to prepare his wife.

"Nevertheless," Dear Lord, was this never going to end? "Mind to mind conversations are a rare gift in themselves, not to mention possible as a child only if some sort of blood relation is involved. So?"

For the hundred's time that day Lucius Malfoy gritted his teeth. "There. Is. No. Blood. Relation. Between. This. Boy. And. Myself. Narcissa, my patience is running thin. I found the boy with muggles and his predilection to telepathy is natural and surprised me too while I was discreetly trying to enter his mind. This secret has been shared by the two of us only so far."

Narcissa smiled her most charming smile. "And you just couldn't have said this from the very beginning, now could you Lucius? _Honest_ and _open _is always the shortest way to solve a problem. Worry not, husband of mine, I shall guard your secret closely." She turned on her heels and made for the exit. "Dobby, help me prepare dinner for 4."

Lucius stood still in the middle of his living room. He had just been played for a fool by his own wife and most certainly that had not been the end of it. His lying – though he hated the term, preferring "selective truths" instead - would not go unpunished. _Severus_ was going to pay.

* * *

The peacock males ruffled their feathers and raised meter-tall tails in warning. Two human cubs had just infiltrated their territory. They measured the two intruders and pondered over the attack. Sure, humans were peculiar creatures, capable of all sort of atrocities, yet these cubs did not feel like danger. Few warning cries and a couple of aggressive movements later, the two intruders had been stopped three meters from the females. The smaller, dark haired intruder crouched as if studying them. Peculiar. Then he smiled. Even more peculiar.

"What on earth are you doing? Have you lost anything?" Draco looked weirdly at him. Harry just smiled.

"It looks like we can't go any further. They are getting nasty."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll call for Dobby, the house elf to help us through. I _really_ wanna see baby peacocks."

Harry turned questioning eyes to Draco.

"What? Dobby'll bind them for us so we can go watch." The small blond said as if it was the most natural thing ever, but it chilled Harry to the bone. He suspected this binding thing must have had something to do with magic, but he didn't like it one bit. Those peacock were merely defending their little families. It wasn't right. The child started shaking his head wildly.

"What? Something in your eyes?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Wait a minute. I'll make Dobby come in an instant." But, before Draco could even utter a sound, Harold Einar Snape had him tackled to the ground, hand covering his mouth. The blond's eyes had turned big and he had absolutely no idea what to make of the new child's behavior. Harry kept watching him imploringly for some reason. Perhaps he was afraid of Dobby. But why?

"'m no' g'nna s'out!" he mumbled against Harry's warm hand. The other boy considered him carefully then slowly removed the hold he was having over Draco. The blond rose to his feet and whipped the dirt of his clothes.

"What's wrong with you? Dobby's not that scary…" he said exasperated.

"Well?"

Harry kept watching, desperately willing the blond to understand. He _couldn't _answer, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Come on, what is it?" The blond inquired, an edge of irritation to his voice. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Little Harry opened his mouth to form any sort of word. His lips parted and he stressed his vocal cords willing some sound to come out. No result. Draco watched in fascination as the dark haired boy struggled to answer his questions. The child tried again, fear, desperation and effort coloring his face, but nothing short of a weak gurgle came out.

As Draco stood watching, Harry felt shame washing all over him. It was just like his aunt and uncle always said, he was just another worthless freak. Jaded green eyes lowered to the ground in defeat and Harry stilled himself for the upcoming rejection. He felt Draco's small hand on his shoulder.

"You… you can't talk, can you?" the blond asked shyly. Was it even alright for him to put that question when the answer was pretty clear?

Harry shook his head in answer. Something moist fell along his cheeks all the way to the ground. Treacherous tears. His shoulders shook and Draco's hold over him tightened.

"I'm sorry." Was whispered in Harry's ears so gentle and true, that the small boy turned in amazement to his companion. This was not what he had expected. Draco was smiling sadly next to him, hand still gripping his shoulder.

"It must've been awful. I'm sorry I bugged you so much about it."

The line made Harry cry harder and Draco even more confused.

AN/ _th-a-a-at's aaall folks? Undeserving, yet waiting for your take on my story. for those of you who had been wondering about Lucius and Severus not realizing Harry's identity, please remember his forehead is still covered in scars from Marge's dog... they will soon enough though._

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
